This invention relates generally to lawn and garden accessories and relates more particularly to an anchoring spike or the like capable of being driven within the soil of a lawn.
It is known that in order to anchor objects, such as lawn edging or synthetic turf, within a lawn, a headed spike or stake can be driven through the object and into the soil of the lawn so that the object is tightly held between the head of the spike and the surface of the lawn. One such spike, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,622, includes a shank defining a plurality of annular grooves thereabout.
In order to anchor law edging within a lawn wherein the edging is of a type having a base portion positionable below the lawn surface and a trim portion positionable above the lawn surface, a headed spike is commonly directed through the edging and into the soil in a manner pinning the base portion to the lawn. Conventional spikes utilized for the purpose of anchoring such edging and, in particular, such spikes constructed of aluminum or having relatively smooth shanks are known to back or creep out of operative anchoring relationship with lawn edging over a period of time so that the edging is no longer securely pinned within the soil of the lawn. Such a backing out of the spikes is believed to be accelerated by, for example, the shifting of the lawn soil, such as may result during a frost heave, or a shifting of the edging by external means, such as may occur if the trim portion of the edging is struck with a lawn mower. It is desirable to provide a spike for anchoring lawn edging of the aforedescribed type which resists factors which may otherwise tend to back the spike out of the soil and edging and thereby loosen the edging from the soil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lawn spike for anchoring objects within a lawn.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a lawn spike having an enhanced strength for resisting damage upon impact with an impact tool when operatively driven within the soil.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a lawn spike which resists withdrawal from the soil, once the spike has been operatively driven therein.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a spike which resists withdrawal from an object operatively anchored to the soil by means of the spike.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a spike which is economical to construct and effective in operation.